Once moreJust once more
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: Connie dosen't want Steven to leave


"I have to go."

The young man held his girlfriendclose as they snuggled gently and cozily on her bed. He looked down at their interlaced hands before looking at the serene smile on her face as she laid on his chest.

"Yes, I know." Her voice was teasing and her eyes glistened with a bit of mischief. "You've said that quite a bit over the last forty-five minutes. "

He just sighed lovingly as he stroked the top of her head, causing her to moan a bit at his touch.

"Well, if a certain minx berry wouldn't use her feminie wiles on me; I would've been on my way."

She arched her eyebrows with a smirk ."Says the big biscuit who visited me so late at night."

"I only visited cause I was invited."

She giggled as she reached up and caressed his cheek with a special tenderness, reserved for him.

Only for him.

"And exactly when did I invite you to my room..In my bed."

He kissed her palm and grinned. "Verbally? A few times…But if we're talking true invites"

"True invites?"

He watched has she bit her bottom lip as a bit of passion shone in her eyes and straddled his lap. She placed his hands on her hips. Her black eyes, brown skin and black hair bathed in the glow of the moon, making him blush and pulse quicken.

"What true invites?" The tone in her voice was amorous and cool. It sent shivers down the hybrids spine.

He smirked at her as she leaned down and kissed him teasingly.

"Chu."

Once.

"CHu"

Twice

"CHU!!"

Thrice..He licked his lips savoring the taste and sensation of her lips as they broke of just to stay a rice grain length apart. His browns looked accusatory and teasing towards the person straddling him. His breath a bit haggard.

"Those..Those invites."

"You have yet to decline."

The cunning look on her face was so tempting. Before a small squeaky moan escapedfrom the seventeen year old girl, causing her to poke his nose playfully.

"Squeezing a bit low, aren't we..Seems like you're accepting my invitation again."

The ardently tone made him feel a bit bashful before giving her a kiss of his own.

"What kind of person would ignore an invite from you…besides, It's hard not to when your hand under my shirt and all."

"Oh..really?" She gave him an impish smile before lifting his shirt revealing his stomach, chest and gem. He wasn't the most tone but he was definitelystrong and it showed. He was round with small impression of abs showing through.

"It's not like I'm trying to tempt you."

Not that it would matter to her either way. She'd still be as love drunk for him as she was. She gazed at him with an appreciative smile, slowly tracing words and shapes on him with her finger.

"I like the feel of you is all."

She gave him a chaste kiss before trailing down to with little nips..to the back of his ear.

"Mmm."

His neck.

"Eheheh.That's nice."

His collarbone...Which made him palm the seat of shorts, inciting a giggling shiver from her.

"Haa~aand~ssy"

That singing tone lace with seduction made him snarl in response.

"Oh..I see you like that."

She chuckled at his struggle to not give in.

"You don't play fair, Berry."

"True, but all fair in love, Biscuit."

She continued on her way raining kissies and blowing raspberries on his chest and stomach, making him sigh and chuckle. He couldn'thelp himself when she did this. He melted for her, her love and passion.

"You're so warm, strong, comfortable…"

She gave a gentle and tender but held kiss right on top of his gem causing it to glow instinctively. It made his toes curled, made him laughed in pleasure, and his heart race as he fell deeper in love with her.

"So sensitive too..hehe..I love it." She looked up seeing the identical gaze of adoration on his face. "I love you, Biscuit."

"I love you too, Berry."

"Then can you stay..just a few more minutes."

It's not very often he hears her pleading voiceand it made him want to stay even more. He wanted to remain right where he was. On this bed, laying next to his present and future. He sat up before tossing her gently on her bed making her giggle as her hair spread out on the bed and cover her left eye..

He climbed in between her knees, switchingroles with her as he slipped his hands underneathher shirt, tickling her tone midsection. Making her kick and giggle at his manipulation.

They soon turned to sighs of joy and squirms of passions as his tickles turned to strokes, caresses and kneading massages upon her back.

"Mmm!"

Her stomach.

"Feels nice."

Her sides

"Hmmm..ummm."

and waist just along the curve of her hip. Something that made her bite her index to keep from moaning.. loudly.

"Oh Ste~ven!" He gave her one..Just on bite on her lower stomach..A bit higher than where he would have a gem. One long suckling bite that will possibly leave a mark.

That stole her breath.

That made her run her fingers through his hair.

That made her nerves flared and her back arched as she moaned into giggling content melted mess.

"Oooh~hoho. Noo~oo. That's not fair."

Steven chuckled as he kisses her pouting face. Once to make her smile.

Twice.

"hehe..Steven." to make her giggle.

Thrice.

"Hmmm~mm." To make her moan and whimper.

They held each other tightly as the kiss deepened. Losing themselves in their own world of giggles, roaming hands, twisting tongues and short desperate breaths of each other names.

Of shivering lips, interlocking hands, Shed shirts, playful nips and love bites for only each other to see .

Of a love that was both young fiery and built on experience.

She was the one who broke the kiss and stole a few more before holding close..The usual mature one of the two; locked him by his waist with her thighs and arms around his neck and chest. He held her back just as tightly as he sighed her scent in peace. Basking in the serenity of her playing with his hair as he laid his head upon her bra covered breast..The sound of her heart soothing him.

He slowly turned to her bedside clock and looked the time.

2:45 am...Shit

"Berry.."

"Biscuit…

"It's a quarter to three."

She turned to her clock and scoffed "So it is..Ignore that."

He chortle at her stubbornlove before giving her a chaste kiss.

"I Can't..." He very..VERY reluctantlygot out of her grasp and her bed...Feeling cold...Already missing her touch. He tried to ignore that andher eyes. All focus on finding his shirt and shoes.

"You want to though.." She spoke the truth in a tempting tone. one that made him pause.

"Yes.

She sat up and crawled over to the end of the bed before stroking his chin and kissing his lips.

"Then stay...The gems won't miss you that much. Besides if it was a problem Garnet would have called."

He kissed her back and nuzzled against her littering butterfly kisses on her cheeks, causing them to flare. "True…"

She interlaced her hands with him again kissing the back of his hand.. "See.."

"But I can't...It wouldn't be fair to you" He let go of her hands very gently.after giving them each a kiss. "Since you're going on your trip to Sri Lanka tomorrow."

She sighed gently before she smirked smugly. "I'm already packed."

"Your flight is at 11"

"Your point." She crossed her arms as she tossed him his shirt.

"You need your sleep..Thank you." He slipped on his shirt quickly with a smirk.

"I can sleep on the plane.." She stated as she placed on her own. Her tone increasingly somber.

Steven hummed quizzically before sitting down. This wasn't like his Berry. "Connie..Are you alright?"

She didn'tsay anythingat first just laidher head on his back. When she spoke her voice was heavy like she was holding back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being selfish…selfish and clingy...Sorry about that, Steven."

It's ok ,Berry… I don't see it as that." He reached back and rubbed her hair. " Am curious as to why, though."

Connie shrugged before sighing holding him close to her.

"I guess… I'm gonna miss you, is all..I am missing you.." She gave a bashful chuckle.

"That and I worry about you. We'll be separated for a while, A whole month. Anything can happen, especially to you. We won't be around to give each other that comfort we share. To pamper each other with affection, you know."

He did...He knew exactly how she felt because he felt the same. A month is a little bit of time in the grand scheme of things, but still..It's gonna leave him starved for her...Well everything.

"You're not the only one who feels that way..believe me. There's no place I would rather be but here."

He felt Connie smile as she loosened up her hold. She spoke in a mix of both sadness and happiness.

"Don't you hate how being in love makes one so greedy." She gave his shoulder a kiss, before allowing him freedom.

"You have to go..and it sucks."

He laughed at her wordsas he placed on his jacket. He turned to her before giving her a kiss. Just as he was about to turn away and put on his shoes. She grabbed his jacket collar forcing him to look at her.

"One more...Before I let you go?"

Steven shook his head with a smile, before complying. How could he say no to her innocent request. This kiss was a bit deeper than the last one, longer too. When it was done, they could only laugh as they rested their sweaty foreheads one each others.

"One more?"

"Yeah..One more .. Just one more..then you have to go."

Steven nodded as she took off the jacket and dragged him back over her. Kissing and moaning ofall the way. Repeated use of 'One More..Just One More' was stated in this latest affection session among their actions. each one with a differentrequest .

"One more kiss..Just once more Steven.".

One more bite Connie, I just want to.. once more."

"Once more...Squeeze me there once more..Just once more.."

It wasn't long before the request became lovestruck promises of spending one more hour, day, week, month, year... eternity together. Each spoken with truth and conviction.

The session itself took another hour before they were back to a common state of undress in relaxation and peace. Holding each other by the hand as they spooned each other; Connie's back to Steven's front. They were content truly... and so in love.

"I know you have to go...But can I get just one more bit of your attention...Until I fall asleep."

Steven kissed the back of her head at her bashful question. " Just once more?"

His chuckle was contagious as she giggled and snuggled up close to him. "Once more."

He hummed in agreement as he too, felt himself dozing off with her. Happy and content in his selfish decision to be with her at this time. they know that there would probably be some trouble when waking up...with her parents.

Though that won't deter them for doing something like this again. Staying up all night..loving each other the way they did. You best believe that there will be more than just "once more.


End file.
